planned
by crimesurge
Summary: "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna steeled her voice, managing to sound confident. Of course, on the inside, she wasn't.


a mature interpretation of the very first fic i posted on this account, _silently_. it's been four years since that fic, and even longer since i've loved shaman king, and i hope that one day, the anime gets a remake. enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

 **planned**

.

.

.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna steeled her voice, managing to sound confident. Of course, on the inside, she wasn't.

"…Yeah." Yoh's voice resounded in the dim room, but his body doesn't shift in the futon. Anna wonders if he's surprised.

They lay together, his body spooning hers. He holds her for the first time, and his hands seem warm and clammy. She knows what's about to happen, and she hopes he does as well.

He pulls her around to give her a soft kiss. They don't make it a point to kiss often, but it wasn't their first. She doesn't mean to sigh into his lips, but he takes it as a good sign. Yoh kisses her again, and again, and again. Needy, his lips slide to her cheeks, under her eyes, her jawline, her neck, her collar.

Anna shudders, and he gives her sweet another kiss on the mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoh pushes a lock of hair out of her eyes with a smile. _He's so gentle._

"I'm sure." _What if you die?_

As if he was reading her mind, even though that was her skill, not his, "I'm not going to die, Anna. How could I leave little ol' you to your lonesome?" He grins like this wasn't going to be hard. This situation, the trip to the states, everything.

She scoffs, and a smile plays at the corner of her lips.

"I know you'd miss me. I know you already are going to miss me when I'm on the plane tomorrow," He gives her a little eskimo kiss.

"Yeah, you're right. Who's going to do all of the chores around the inn?"

"Hah! Another reason for me to come back safe."

His chocolate brown eyes shimmered in the low light. He was radiating, thinking so loudly she could read it off of his face. _You're so gorgeous._

"No, you are," she says aloud. "You're not hearing that more than once from me."

Yoh's laugh makes the room rumble, and Anna pauses.

Her fingers trace his cheekbones and jaw, and she reaches around and brings his face closer to hers. He makes a small humming sound when her tongue teases his bottom lip. Anna would never admit how good of a kisser he was, but she was melting under him.

Before they knew it, Yoh's weight was planted on top of her. Her yukata was shrugged off and she could see the darkness of his pupils overtaking his irises. That look, the desire and need, something they both always contained in fear of hurting and getting hurt, was out in the open.

This time could be once in a lifetime, in case. Just in case.

Unabashedly, Yoh stripped off his own yukata. The tone of his muscles makes her warm, makes her forget she's seen him shirtless before. The mood in the room makes her feels more like an adult than she ever has.

She almost forgets to take her own clothes off. Anna knows she's attractive, she maintains the notion everyday. Some days she feels like she is ugly inside to out, but luckily, tonight is not one of those days. The rosiness of Yoh's cheeks makes her wonder if she's just as red.

His hands are warm, in fact, his whole body feels like it's burning up. They kiss deeply again and his fingers caress the sides of her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples.

She wonders how this would feel if they were older, if she wasn't scared she'd lose him. This is passionate though, and she appreciates that.

"I love you, don't forget that I do."

He looks shocked for a second, then embarrassed. "How'd you do that? You took the words right out of my mouth."

He nips hard against her shoulder, and she groans, annoyed, as he leaves a mark. "Yoh!"

"If I'm going to be away for awhile, I want people to know!"

"They all know already!" She hisses as his head dips back over her, sucking the skin harder. "We, we tell them we're engaged all the time."

She feels the roughness of his fingertips as his hands slip down under her panties, and the pads of his fingers put pressure against her clit.

"Wait."

She shrugs off her panties, granting him easier access. Yoh's face flushed more as he gazed down at her, he seemed like he was achingly hard at this point. She felt needed and she enjoyed it.

He gave her such gentle care, planting little kisses on her inner thighs, his hair tickling her. Anna could only hear her only heavy breathing and cursed at how loud it sounded. The anticipation was making her so excited.

She threw her head back as he licked her, while the pleasure came in waves. She was relaxing and tensing in beat to her heart. Tentatively, he licked around her entrance, and then pushed his tongue inside. His tongue and her wetness was making the most erotic sound.

Anna's mouth became an "O" as she held back her moan. No way was she going to scream loud as she came, she would never want to give Yoh that pleasure.

She laid on her back as Yoh sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth to kiss her. He smelled of her sex.

"Can I?"

She nodded, entranced by the aroused look on his face as he stroked himself, lining himself up with her.

"Stop me if it hurts. Okay?"

Luckily, he filled her easily to the brim in a smooth motion, with little to no resistance. All of the foreplay paid off. Anna felt so full, and she was feeling so much.

Yoh continued moving with a rhythm. Once she was ready, she matched his pace. It was like a song, their pace, like he was thinking of a Bob song.

He shuddered and moaned. She quickly burned the memory of Yoh's pleasured gaze into her mind, and in this moment, he was beautiful in a different way right now.

"Anna, I'm going to–"

"I love you," she replied breathily.

"I love you, too!" Yoh shook with a force and Anna felt complete. A sort of complete she had never felt before.

After they calmed down, she realized that she forgot that after tomorrow morning she wasn't going to see him everyday for some time. Possibly forever, if things go against plan.

Anna put her yukata back on and Yoh kissed her goodnight.

 _Until next time._

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
